


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Falling In Love, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Late at Night, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun comes to visit Jongin much too late for a normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Jongin is sleeping when he arrives. It's a secret pleasure to see him sleeping; he looks so vulnerable and soft. Sehun smiles and walks closer to the chair he's lying in; it's obvious that he'd been waiting for him. Sehun adores how cute he is— he's never met someone who is actually excited to see him. Normally humans aren't entirely happy when vampires come to feed from them which is understandable but also makes Jongin's eagerness even more confusing. 

He doesn't want to wake Jongin up but he doesn't want him to be sore from sleeping in that chair all night. He sighs and walks over to him, picking him up carefully and trying not to jostle him too much. 

"Sehun?" Jongin mumbles. Sehun kisses his forehead and nods. 

"Yes honey." 

"I missed you." His chest fills with glee. "And I waited." 

"That was sweet of you, but you know you didn't have to." 

"I know— I wanted to." 

"How cute."

"Did you come to feed?"

"Yes." 

"I like to imagine that sometimes you come just to see me because you missed me too." Jongin gets better and better each time they meet. "I'd like that, you know." 

"You want to see me more often?" 

"If you have the time." 

"All I have is time." 

"Time for me?" He asks hopefully. 

"I'll come by more, I promise." Jongin smiles. 

"That makes me happy." 

"Good." Sehun realizes he's standing still and continues over to the bed. He lays Jongin down and breathes heavily at the sight of him all fluffy and tired. His large t-shirt is hanging off of his shoulder and he's wearing sleep shorts, too much of his skin showing for Sehun to be comfortable. Somehow he often forgets just how beautiful Jongin is. 

"Lie with me?" 

"That's the plan." He climbs in beside him and Jongin curls into his chest. 

"You're so warm." 

"That's a first. I'm normally room temperature at best." 

"You're always warm when I touch you." It makes sense. How couldn't he be warm when Jongin is touching him? Jongin himself is warmer than the sun, far brighter too, so how would it be possible that he couldn't cause a slow burn inside Sehun? "I like it." 

"You're too kind to me." 

"No such thing." 

"Even when I take your blood you stroke my hair and whisper such lovely things." 

"Because I want you to feel safe." 

"Why?" 

"I feel safe when I'm with you and I want that for you too. You deserve safety." 

"Nothing can really hurt me." 

"I know but the world can be frightening— especially when you feel like you're alone. I want to show you that I'm here when you need me." 

"You're wonderful, a miracle." 

"Says the living, breathing, comet."

"Comet?" 

"Yeah. They only come by once in a while and when they do it's just as amazing as it is intense." He feels too light like he could float away. 

"I really adore you like none other. There have been none before you." And there would be none after him. He doesn't say that but he knows that Jongin feels it. 

"You look tired." Jongin lies his head against Sehun's chest and tilts it a bit, exposing his neck. "Come on Sehun. It's time." 

"Thank you." He whispers, a little breathless. 

"Take as much as you need." Sehun lowers his head until he's level with his neck and drags his tongue up and down against his skin. Jongin shifts so that they're pressed together and tangles their legs. He kisses him for a few minutes and then parts his lips, pressing his teeth into his neck. It doesn't take much work; Jongin's skin breaks easily and the blood trickles out into his waiting mouth. He'll never be able to get over the spice in Jongin's blood. He's never tasted anything like it before and craves it constantly. 

Gentle gasps escape Jongin and shake him to his core. He loves that Jongin feels such pleasure from this; it would kill him if it hurt him. He sucks slowly and is careful not to push too hard. Jongin's hand comes up to grip his shoulder and pull him closer. Jongin is curled around him and the feeling is way too nice to be real. He feels like a terrible creature for stealing Jongin's life from him like this, he's ashamed of himself. Jongin seems to sense the change in him and shakes his head. 

"It's okay, Sehun. It's all okay." He pulls away and closes his eyes. 

"But it's not. I like you and I'm slowly killing you! How is that even remotely okay?" 

"You haven't hurt me, not even that first time. You don't do this because you want to and you wouldn't if you had any other choice. I understand how you'd be unhappy about this but it's not your fault." 

"I don't want to be the cause of your death." 

"You won't be." 

"I should stop— I will stop." 

"No you won't, I won't let you." 

"I'll still be with you I just won't be hurting you anymore. I'll feed from someone else and stop putting you in harm's way." Jongin has gone oddly still. "What?" 

"You don't understand how much it bothers me to hear you talk about being with someone else in any way. I don't like imagining you being this close to anyone else." 

"It wouldn't be like this." 

"Still, I don't want you to. I can't stand the thought of you.." Jongin sighs. "Please don't take this away from me." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I love being able to do this for you. Being the one to keep you going makes me feel like I'm protecting you. That's what I want more than anything; to protect you and make you happy." 

"I'm sorry for upsetting you." 

"Promise me you won't go to anyone else." 

"I promise you." Jongin relaxes again. 

"Now drink. You need strength." He smiles and lowers his head again. Jongin's blood flows steadily and continues to warm his entire body. Jongin rubs his back and moans when he shifts his teeth and hits a sensitive spot. It's not rare that people get aroused when being fed from and Sehun is always more than willing to help him out on that front. He slides his hand underneath Jongin's shirt and strokes his stomach, trailing his fingers up and down. Jongin shivers and he knows that he's heating up. 

"Sehun." Jongin whines. "Touch me. It's been too long." He removes his teeth and licks over the wound to help close it up. 

"I missed you too." He admits. "Too much to be normal. I'm really not used to feeling like this." 

"No one ever gets used to it." 

"Help me figure it out." 

"I'd love to." Despite the fact that his blood is embedded in Sehun's cracked lips Jongin kisses him. He takes his hand out from underneath his shirt and slides it into his pants instead. Jongin is hot and hard in his palm, completely ready. He uses his precum to lessen the friction and strokes Jongin. Jongin's hot breath in his mouth makes his head hurt and lungs struggle to work. "Sehun." He moans. "My Sehun." 

"Yes." Jongin surprises him by unzipping his jeans and grasping his cock. Sehun groans and licks his lower lip. He doesn't understand how Jongin makes him feel like this; it shouldn't be possible. Their kiss turns into more of a tangle of tongues and panting. They move their hands in the same jerky rhythm and bring each other close to the edge in mere minutes. 

"Stay the night." 

"I don't want to be anywhere else." He thumbs the head of Jongin's cock and he cums with a choked moan. Jongin moves his hand faster and faster until Sehun can barely breathe. 

"I'm falling in love with you." It takes a few more strokes but Sehun cums hard all over Jongin. 

"Me too."


End file.
